


Soul Music

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Soul Music [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Music Discs, soul music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Tubbo finally cut him off, shouting. “This isn’t about the stupid discs anymore, Tommy!”That ever growing pain in his chest swelled and Tommy found himself standing, his heart beating in his ears.He barely registered Fundy and Quackity’s faces on either side, gaze zeroed in on Tubbo.No one knew what the discs meant. No one but him, Tubbo, and Dream.When Tommy spoke it came out in a snarl, though his voice broke halfway through. “It has ALWAYS been about the discs.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Soul Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039802
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Several (2) requested more and my inspiration also made the request - so here we have a fic version of the idea/prompt which is the first one in the series. :) Enjoy!

There were only 2 kids with the last name of Jackson in the orphanage, though Tommy found it strange that the two weren’t related. 

Jackson had arrived at the orphanage first and had claimed his last name as a nickname. Tubbo said that it was probably because Jackson wanted to remember his parents, but Tommy was fairly certain that the real reason had been because his first name was embarrassing. 

Melly had gone by her full name, Mellony, her whole life but Tommy had insisted that Melly was better. Tommy never would admit that it was because he knew Tubbo was self-conscious about his horrible memory with new names and short ones were easier to remember.

Jackson and Melly were both two years older than Tubbo and Tommy but they helped protect them from the mean teenagers. And even though the two Jacksons were 9 they were the closest to the two 7 year olds. Tommy was a rather loud and brash kid, and Tubbo tended to follow Tommy wherever he went (Tommy never dragged him, he wasn’t clingy no matter what Melly said). 

When Tommy thought of Jackson he always thought of the rain storms where the sun would come out and light up the falling drops of water. Jackson was always super hyped up, but at night he would let Tommy come and snuggle next to him quietly as Jackson read. It was always some sappy romance book, but Tommy was sure that the older boy knew of his enjoyment. Jackson also told the best stories, in Tommy’s opinion, the ones where four brave warriors fought the bad guys and saved the day.

Melly was more like the really good thunder and lightning storms that would last through the night. She was loud and excited, though her temper was always a little short. Melly was the one to get into fights the most out of the four of them, though she was relatively quiet normally. Melly was the best prankster out of all of them, so she often lead the charge when their group was off on an adventure.

It was a Saturday that Melly lead their small little band into the forest beyond the gates. They weren’t supposed to leave without an adult, but Melly reassured them that they wouldn’t be gone too long. “Besides! Miss Lamia won’t even notice we’re gone until at least lunch time!”

Tubbo frowned, tugging nervously at the red handkerchief at his neck. “Wh-What did you d-do this time, Melly? I don’t want M-M-Miss L t-to be mad at us a-again.”

Throwing a grin over her shoulder as she ducked under a particularly low tree branch, Melly shrugged. “I didn’t do anything.”

With a proud puff of his chest, Tommy pointed at himself, “I did it! I gave Simeon half of my shiny pebbles to cause a distraction for Old Woman Lamia!”

“T-T-Tommy! You sh-shouldn’t c-call her th-that!” Tubbo protested, tugging Tommy out of the way of a root that he nearly stumbled over.

Jackson laughed, shaking his head as he fiddled with a stick in his hand.“Lamia is going to be so mad at us when we get back.”

Melly, being the first in their lineup, was the first one to see the large clearing. 

“Woah! Guys! Come look at this!”

Instead of the forest floor giving way to grass, it was a dark appearing glass covered in moss and pine needles. 

Excitedly, Melly raced forward to the edge of the large expanse of glass. “Jackson! Look! What do you think it’s made out of?”

Kneeling close to the edge of the expanse, Jackson brushed away a couple layers of pine needles and tugged away some moss. “It looks like obsidian. And look at the edge here, I think it’s a circle. Look at these ruins etched into the edge-“ As the two 9 year olds excitedly conversed, Tommy and Tubbo stood back at the edge of the trees. 

Something...something didn’t feel right about the clearing.

Tommy shared a glance with Tubbo and they both seemed to agree that whatever the black mass was, it wasn’t safe.

Melly looked up from her discussion with Jackson and waved the younger boys over. “Come on, guys! It’s not that scary! Promise!”

Jackson gave a distracted, “Yeah!” His gaze still fixated on the edge of the obsidian circle.

“I-I’m not s-so sure, Melly...” Tubbo stuttered, taking a half-step back, a little behind Tommy even though he was taller. 

Taking a step back and bumping into Tubbo, Tommy jumped, hair on end before he realized it was just his friend. “Me-“ His voice broke and he cleared his throat before he tried again. “Me neither.”

With a small smile and roll of her eyes Melly walked onto the obsidian circle, hands out in show. “Look? See? Nothing bad’s going to happen! It’s just a circle!”

Brushing off his pants as he stood, Jackson laughed as he trotted to Melly’s side. “It’s okay if you’re scared, but the obsidian is really strong. Promise. Besides even if this is some sort of ancient ritual circle, it hasn’t been used in years.” He gestured to the moss and pine needles covering most of the ground. 

Tommy looked back at Tubbo. “I don’t know guys, Tubbo has a bad feeling about this.” 

Hitting Tommy with a small branch, Tubbo glared at him. “It’s n-not just me! Y-You do t-too!” 

“Come on, Toms!” Melly called, plopping down on the ground easily. “We can tell stories or play dragons!”

Tommy glanced at Jackson, who still looked unconcerned. “But why can’t we play over here? We don’t need to go on the circle to play.”

Jackson walked over to stand at the edge, holding out his hand. “It’ll be fine! Melly and I will protect both of you! Don’t worry.” He grinned confidently at the two of them.

Slowly, Tommy and Tubbo inched forward. That feeling of wrongness only grew the closer and closer they came to the circle. The moment they completely crossed the threshold, Tommy knew they had made a mistake. 

In a flash of green and yellow light the sides of the obsidian circle had encased the four of them and shut out all the light of the forest. Their screams echoed and bounced around the dark obsidian walls covered in rotting dark bookshelves that gave off a faint glow. 

“Melly-?” Tommy called, reaching for her when the sound of glass shattering fills the air and clouds of swirling magical flecks danced in the air as his vision faded to black. 

Tommy woke up with a pain in his chest, and his sight blurring at the sudden bright light.

Sitting up, he found that he still lay inside the obsidian chamber, but the roof looked like it had been blown off, shards of obsidian littering the ground. As his eyesight adjusted, everything seemed sharper and more defined. He noted the faint scent of burning dust and the salt of the sea. Something inside of his chest like an open would, but it was buried so deep that he wasn’t sure he could even claw it out.

“Tommy?”

Looking to Tubbo’s voice Tommy was startled with what he saw. Tubbo’s eyes held a purple sheen to them, somehow seeming sharper. And his brown hair now had streaks of blonde in it. 

“Wait.”

Scrambling to his feet, Tommy searched the room for Melly or Jackson but neither one of them were anywhere to be found. 

“Melly?!”

“Jackson?!”

The only thing to be discovered where two glittering black discs in the very center of the room. 

With trembling fingers Tommy picked up the two disks and Tubbo gasped when he saw the titles written in a blocky font. 

Mellohi 

Cat

With a shaking voice, Tubbo took the Cat disc into his hands. “Tommy, Last week Jackson was telling me about his - his name. Jackson’s first name was Caten.”

It all came crashing down as Tommy gazed at the glowing soul dancing in the black disc. 

“They-“ Tommy choked on his words as tears streamed down his face. “Tubbo! They-“

Looking up at his friend he saw the same horrified look on Tubbo’s face.

Tommy’s scream echoed loudly in the trees of the forest. 

-

**No one could ever know.**

-

The police eventually found the boys, passed out the next morning in a grassy clearing. No one asked about the two missing orphans. It was as if they had never existed. Neither of the boys spoke a word for a month. 

-

Under Jackson’s bed they found an ender chest, they decided to keep the discs safe.

-

It was only a year later that Tommy was adopted. The orphanage warned Phil that he was depressed but Tommy could care less. As long as he could still talk to Tubbo.

-

Tommy liked his new brothers. Wilbur and Technoblade were both so kool. Wilbur helped him with his school assignments and Techno would spar with him. The pain in his chest was easier to ignore when he laughed and played with them. They never asked why he changed from quiet to loud. They never asked why he and Tubbo were so close.

-

Wilbur left for travel when Tommy was 10 years old. The house felt more empty without the music.

-

Technoblade left to fight in tournaments the year after. The house was too quiet. Phil could only keep him for so long.

-

When the boys were 13 Tubbo’s family moved across the street. It was relieving to be so close to Tubbo again. Tommy did not forget to flaunt his superior height.

-

Tommy was 15 when he heard of a place with the best survivalist in the world. Dream. He knew so much from his insane travels and hunts, the man would  _ have _ to know how to free Melly and Jackson from the discs. Tubbo protested loudly, they didn’t know the man. But eventually Tommy prevailed, so they traveled to Dream’s lands in hope of finding a solution.

-

Dream seemed amused by their tale at first but finally offered them a place to stay as he looked for a possible solution in the archives of his land. The book had to be there somewhere.

-

Dream stole the discs and something dreadful began. Not just the war, but the pain in his chest grew, as if the distance between Tommy and the discs was worsening his condition. It stung worse than the betrayal. Tubbo was only horrified when he found out. There was no reason to be excited for being correct. Mellony and Jackson might be gone forever. 

-

Regaining the discs was no easy task but once they were retrieved, Tubbo insisted they continued searching for the archive. Tommy insisted on leaving, but Tubbo won. Besides, Tommy had missed his brother.

-

**Age 16**

-

It felt like his heart sat in his throat as he trudged past the large imposing walls of L’manberg. 

They shouldn’t have told him. Dream hadn’t needed to know. Tubbo had been right. 

“Tommy!”

That was Wilbur’s voice. Wilbur raced to him, gripping his shoulders as Tommy maintained eye contact with the ground.

“Tommy, what’s wrong? What did you and Dream talk about?”

Tommy swallowed against the lump in his throat and looked Wilbur in the eyes for a moment before his gaze turned to Tubbo. He finally choked out, “I gave him the discs.” 

Horror and pain flashed across Tubbo’s face and the pain in Tommy’s chest deepened. Neither one of them cried.

Even as Wilbur threw his hands in the air cheering, “Tommy my right hand man!” Tommy and Tubbo remained locked in their grief. 

-

**They had been fools to trust anyone with the truth of the music discs.**

-

Schlatt reminded Tommy vaguely of Melly, though a far more sinister version of her. More like a thundering storm with angry and powerful winds.

-

Technoblade arriving meant that Tommy had someone he could finally spar with again, that he could take his aggression out on. But instead he only farmed potatoes and lectured. It almost reminded him of Jackson. Only Jackson liked the softer stories, the kinds were the girl and the guy always end up together. It was comedic to consider how Technoblade would react to reading a romance novel for fun, but Tommy left quickly. The pain in his chest was not soothed.

-

Tommy never asked what that day had done to Tubbo. The sharpness of Tubbo’s mind was obvious, but there had to be a down side. It was on the day of the festival that Tommy discovered just what it was. In Spite of having been shot in the chest with a rocket, Tubbo acted as if nothing was wrong, like he didn’t have a single care in the world. Tubbo had become desensitized to touch and pain that day. They both cried together that night, listening to Blocks. Melly and Jackson weren’t there with them, but they would get them back. They had to.

-

Black was Tommy’s least favorite color, which was only one of the reasons he thought that Manberg’s flag looked ugly. The pain inside his chest whispered it was the obsidian.

-

**Age 17**

-

Tommy had lost everything, and now here he stood arguing with Tubbo. Was he supposed to lose this too?

It had just been George’s roof, and it hadn’t been on purpose! Way worse had been done to his own house!

Tubbo finally cut him off, shouting. “This isn’t about the stupid discs anymore, Tommy!”

That ever growing pain in his chest swelled and Tommy found himself standing, his heart beating in his ears.

He barely registered Fundy and Quackity’s faces on either side, gaze zeroed in on Tubbo.

No one knew what the discs meant. No one but him, Tubbo, and Dream. 

When Tommy spoke it came out in a snarl, though his voice broke halfway through. “It has  **_ALWAYS_ ** been about the discs.”

The look of pain and panic on Tubbo’s face didn’t make him pause as he stormed out of the van, “Wait, Tommy!”

The slamming of the iron door drew the attention of the people who had been standing outside, but when they saw Tommy’s face something shifted. He realized, belatedly, that tears were streaming down his face.

The sound of the iron door opening and closing clicked behind him. “Wait! Tommy! That’s not what-“ 

Snarling, Tommy spun. “Not what, Tubbo?! Not what you meant?!”

Philza quickly stepped forward, “Woah! Woah! Tommy! What’s going on?” 

Tommy shrugged his father’s hand off and pointed an angry finger at Tubbo. “You know  **_exactly_ ** what those discs mean, Tubbo! They’re the only reason we’re even  **_here_ ** !”

Dream’s voice interrupted them. “You mean this?”

Tommy spun and he felt his face grow cold. In one hand Dream held Mellohi and in the other flint and steel.

“NO!”

Tommy and Tubbo’s cries cut off as Dream raised the disc threateningly. Tubbo stumbled forward to stand beside Tommy.

“Dream, you can’t do that!” Tubbo protested, and Tommy felt faintly relieved that Tubbo didn’t want the discs destroyed, but a bitter part of him still felt furious with him.

“Why not?”

“Why? What’s so important about those discs?”

Dream’s and Ghostbur’s voices overlapped and Tommy felt a headache coming on.

Summoning a single stick, Tommy glared at the masked man. “Dream, hand over the disc now.” 

Titling his head, as if interested Dream dropped the flint and steel, holding the disc in two hands. “Now why would I do that?”

Tubbo realized what was about to happen before Tommy did. “Wait! Dream! Don’t snap-!”

A brilliant flash of green light filled the air before everything went black.

  
  



	2. Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening?

Fundy had long heard of the famed importance of Tommy’s music discs.

If you had ever even heard the boy speak, you knew how much Tommy cared about those Music discs.

Living and building a nation together was a little more than just hearing him speak.

Fundy had seen how much Tommy, and Tubbo, seemed to care about the discs.

He had always assumed that there was some sort of sentimental value to the music discs, but he hadn’t really ever understood really why his younger uncle was so attached to the music discs.

There was a sinking feeling in his gut as Dream held up the disk despite the genuine panic and fear in Tubbo’s voice.

“Wait! Dream! Don’t snap-!

Dream held the disc in his hands, and with a deceivingly innocent tilt of his head, he snapped the disc in half.

Tommy collapsed, going completely limp, the sound of his scream left ringing in Fundy’s ears.

Beside him, Tubbo fell to his knees with a loud gasp.

“Tommy!”

Phil ran to Tommy’s side, and Fundy hurried over.

It looked like Tommy was out cold, though he didn’t look any paler than usual.

Tubbo was trembling, there were tears in his eyes.

A panicked female voice broke out.

“Tommy? Tubbo?”

A girl with beautiful dark skin and frizzy black hair stood before Dream, her eyes wide as she stumbled forward.

“Mellony!”

Tubbo’s shout was so loud that Fundy found himself wincing at the sudden volume.

Tackling the girl in a hug, Tubbo sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Mellony!”

She held tightly onto the kid clinging onto her. 

“T-Tubbo! Wh-Where’s Tommy?”

Tubbo stiffened and quickly tugged her to the unconscious boy. 

“I don’t know-”

As the girl knelt down and touched Tommy’s forehead a secondary flash of green filled the air.

Tommy sat up with a loud gasp, and Tubbo stumbled to his knees.

  
The two boys embraced, both of them shaking.

“What is going on here?!”

Philza finally spoke up, brandishing his netherite blade.

The girl’s glare cut into them, and she kept a protective hand on the two boys.

“I think the real question is why you’ve let them take the brunt of a  _ war _ .” 

Tommy trembled as he grabbed her hand. 

“Mellony? Are you-?”

She wrapped Tommy and Tubbo both in a hug.

“I’m right here, Big T.”

Then she stood, placing herself between the crying boys and the rest of them, and pointing an angry finger at Dream.

“And you are going to regret ever hurting my brothers.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short on purpose - because it wasn’t supposed to exist. The next chapter is from Mellony’s perspective and will be quite a bit longer. Sorry for the wait and thank you for the encouragement!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to sleep and then this inspiration hit me and so I wrote instead of sleeping - not to worry I did sleep afterwards and did in fact have it read by someone else (Thank you Wolf). :) 
> 
> Wild's Ao3 account (Laughing_Jack):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack


End file.
